The present invention relates to a versatile, multi-use self-standing game assembly including a single base for use in a series of different selectable games including basketball, soccer and football games. In the football game a base-supported standard or post carries a frame and net. In the soccer game of the invention a pair of base-supported, laterally displaced posts in cooperation with upper rearwardly off-set rods define a net-carrying frame. In each of the football and the soccer games a net-like wall stretched across the frame demarks the bounds of a ball impact target zone. In a basketball game of the invention a standard supports a backboard and a net-carrying ring.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a multi-use game assembly uniquely capable of providing an opportunity for children safely to amuse themselves while effectively developing and enhancing playing skills in several widely practiced popular sports.
Apparatus, devices and games for use in the practice of sports or related to sports, are known in the art. Such apparatus includes street hocky nets, golf practice devices such as back stop structures, football stops, kicking practice devices, ball catching nets and return devices, portable backstops for ball games, and pitching target apparatus. The devices so offered and promoted vary widely in complexity, in structural materials employed as well as in their efficacy.
Some of the prior art devices include apparatus for use by children. Typical are basketball game stands. For the most part, little has been done to provide games that will naturally aid in properly developing skills in young players.
A basket ball game assembly utilizing a standard and adapted for play in shooting baskets is described in Taub U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,676. The entire disclosure of that patent is hereby specifically incorporated herein by reference, to the extent it is not inconsistent herewith.
It is, accordingly, a principal aim of the present invention to provide a highly versatile game assembly embracing several different popular sports activities while utilizing a single base structure. The games of the invention are specially adapted to improve the sports skills of younger players.